Down Forever
by HardyGirl421
Summary: *For Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains* After a fight Kellie and Jeff split apart, but will she realize the true man for her? Jeff/OC/Randy


_A/N: This is a one-shot for Hatter Zombie ate your brains. She kindly requested this, and of course I couldn't turn her down cause she's one of my favorite authors, and besides her story Silence is my number 1 favorite story! So Zay this is for you girlfriend. ;) I hope ya like it.

* * *

_

Down Forever

I'm having mixed emotions right now, I can't decide. Jeff has been my boyfriend forever, and with all the recent events I feel like I'm falling apart from him. On the other hand Randy has been a pure gentlemen to me even though our storyline clearly states that I'm suppose to be his valet. They're both really sweet to me and it's tearing my heart strings in half!

I flopped down on the bed in the hotel room that I was currently sharing with Randy. Jeff and I had gotten into a fight and I didn't want to stay there, so I spent the night with Randy. Jeff and I do have our moments where we're complete love birds but the next we fight. This last one just made me explode and I said something to him that I regret and the look on his face was just pure horror. I turned the radio on and that's when _it _came on.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)_

My whole body froze up as I realized what song was playing on the radio, it was _our _song. Jeff's and mine, the song that he would sing to me if I was crying or had a bad dream. The song that really represents our relationship.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so_

Tears started welling in my eyes as I thought back to when he first asked me out. It was the happiest day of my life, and when we kissed on July 4th that was even more special. Jeff has been there for me through thick and thin. I was his girl and nobody else's, that's how he acted when other guys were trying to woo me especially Randy.

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

I finally realized who I had to be with, Randy was sweet but Jeff's just _it_. He was the guy I dreamed about as a small child, my _true _soul mate. I wanted him and only him. Oh man I have to make things right.

_Tidal waves rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

I knocked softly on the door and stepped back, but there was no answer. I opened the door and my heart broke into a million pieces by what I saw.

"Jeff?" He was crying, at least it looked like it. I slowly walked into the room. "Jeff...." He immediately shot up and turned to face me, before looking away and rubbing his eyes.

"What....are you gonna put me down some more?" He sat down his voice breaking with every word he said. "That really hurt me Kel."

"Jeff I'm really sorry I was just angry."

"I know." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"A locket....I bought it for you."

"You did?" He nodded sadly.

"It doesn't matter though...you don't love me anymore, you...you would rather be with Orton and it's just...."

"Jeff....no..look at me." I put my finger under his chin and gently lifted his head up, his green eyes were sparkling with tears. "Jeff you know damn well that I'll always love you. We get into fights all the time but...I can't stay mad at you forever. You have that charm that just works only for me. You know what I'm saying."

"Yeah I do. I was an idiot for starting all of this anyway, I do love you Kellie. You'll always be my girl." He gently rubbed my cheek as I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him. I felt his scent and immediately relaxed falling right into his trap. He picked up the locket and smiled. "I think I know where this belongs." I smiled as he put it around my neck. "You'll always have a piece of me...forever."

"I want you forever." Our lips crashing together again, he pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it on the floor, I pushed him down on the bed knowing that this is how it should be.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
Down down down down  
It gets me so_

* * *

_Well Zay I hope you enjoyed this one-shot because I enjoyed writing it! You're doing such a good job with Silence please keep up the good work. Now press the little button and tell me your thoughts!_

_-Sammi_


End file.
